Full Moon
by Kitsunekit75
Summary: The sequel to Sunset is finally up! I am happy to introduce Full Moon! The summary is inside, so if you want to know what it's about, i suggest you click on the story. In Full Moon, there will be plenty of action, romance, drama and of course, mystery. Hope ya'll like it, and please, reveiw, or send a PM. FLAMER'S BE WARNED, IF I GET A FLAME, IT WILL BE IGNORED! NO JOKE, BE WARNED!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: It's been months since the Phoenix incident, where Izzy learned she is a hybrid.

Half human, half vampire.

Now that she finally has a clue, Izzy will do everything she can, to learn about the mystery surrounding her birth, her parents,

and most importantly, what the hell is going on with Jacob?

* * *

The Birthday Part 1

_I was sitting in the White Room again, the same one from when Gramps paid me a visit from the after life. It was strange, to be here again. Every time I came here, it felt like I was on trial or something, or waiting for my soul to be sucked into the always, appearing and disappearing door. _

_As I sat in the White Room, I couldn't help but, once again, let my mind wander to what happened last Spring. _

_I was chased, like a cat chases the rat. _

_I was the rat. _

_James was the cat. _

_Before my thoughts could go any farther, I heard footfalls behind me. They were light, telling me that the person headed towards me was probably small. _

"_Why am I here?" I asked. _

_Silence… _

"_Still not going to tell me anything?" _

_Silence… _

_I sighed and stayed quiet, this time. _

_Ever since the Vampire side of my blood woke up, every time I would dream, it would always take me to the White Room. I couldn't understand why, for one thing, Gramps was never here, but there was always a mysterious figure. _

_I've never seen his face, nor heard his voice and I'm not sure what to think when it comes to this stranger. I've been told that dreams are messages from the subconscious mind, to help you solve a problem, from a new perspective. Unfortunately for me, I've been unable to come up with anything, nothing that would tell me why I'm dreaming the White Room, night after night. _

_Quite frankly, it's pissing me off. _

"_Look, if your not going to say anything, why don't you just leave? Or at least let me see your face" _

_Silence… _

_Fine, if that's not going to work, I was going to break the status qou. Slowly, I twisted my body and looked as far back as my neck allowed me. Honestly, what I saw shocked the hell out of me. _

_There was no one there. _

_What the hell? _

_Biting my bottom lip, I turned my back to the empty air, and sat Indian style on the bed. My eyebrows furrowed, how could no one be there? I distinctly remember hearing footsteps behind me. Maybe I was finally going insane, that could be it, but either way, this whole thing was starting to really piss me off. I was tired of the White Room, I was tired of not having answers, of not just my past, but of my birth parents. _

_God, I'm selfish. _

_Or entitled, after all, not once in all my years of being Charlie and Renee's adopted daughter have I asked to learn more of my birth parents. Shaking my head, I closed my eyes, willing myself to wake up, to leave the White Room, to wake up in bed, with Emmett lying next to me. Unfortunately, it wasn't working, or I wasn't trying hard enough, sighing, I let myself fall backwards on the bed. My snow white hair fanning all around me. _

"_Why…?" my voice was a soft whisper. The same kind of soft whisper that Emmett would use, when he would say sweet-or dirty-things in my ear, as we make love. I could feel a painful pull in my chest, I wanted Emmett. _

_Sitting up again, I pulled my knees to my chest, draping my arms lazily over the knees, so my elbows and below hang uselessly. _

_I was just sitting there, in silence, when I heard heavy footsteps behind me. _

_I didn't bother to look behind me, figuring the figure was just going to disappear, if I turn to look. _

_A sigh, a heavy sigh came from behind me, but I didn't react. The only thing I reacted to, was when I felt the familiar darkness descend upon me, only to hear a woman's whisper, floating to my ears, like leaves in the wind. _

"_You're so much like your father…" with that, the darkness swallowed me whole. _

My eyes flutter open as I take in my room. I had painted the walls from a boring white, to a vibrant red. Looking beside me, I saw Emmett's side of the bed was empty, save for a note with a beautiful red rose. I felt a smile spread across my lips, my dream flying away from my memories immediately. The note card was simple, but still something important to me.

In the card, in his writing, I smiled at what he wrote.

"_If I could, I would be here to kiss you awake and make you feel like a goddess *wiggles eyebrows* I know your birthday isn't something you want to have a huge deal about, but tonight, I'll make it up to you, 'Kay Snowflake? _

_-Always yours, _

_Emmett" _

I let out a groan, Emmett's way of making feel like a "Goddess" is shoving me up against a wall and taking me right then and there. It's actually a huge turn on. I bit my lip and tried my best to shake the images from my mind.

At the sound of someone knocking on my door, I sat up, knowing who it was.

"Come in" I call out. I grin when Charlie sticks his head in, giving me a wide smile before coming to sit at the edge of my double bed.

"Hey Birthday Girl. How are you feeling right now?" I lick my lips and think of Emmett.

"Oh, I'm feeling better, though I'm scared about having to deal with Alice all day" we both chuckle. Alice is a force to be reckoned with, and when Alice wants something, Alice always gets it. She's going to want to celebrate my birthday.

"Oh, right, I want to give you something's" blinking, I look to my Dad and see him holding out a small pile of presents. I smile softly as I take the top one and open it. When I see what it is, my eyes widen hugely.

"Is this…?" he nodded.

What I hold in my hands, is a book called Robin Hood, it was based off the Russell Crowe movie that came out in 2010, as well as the movie. Instead of wishing to be a princess, like other little girls, I wanted to be the next Robin Hood. For a short phase when I was a kid, when one of the smaller kids was bullied by an older student, I would prank them in retaliation, I was the prankster version of Robin Hood. The card said it was from Phil and knew I had to give him a call later.

The second one, was a new laptop from Renee, already connected to the internet. Though, what Charlie got me was the best out of the three.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him watching me in expectation and hurried to unwrap the paper to see what he got me. I blinked, feeling my eyes tear up at what he did for me.

"I know you hate huge amounts of money being spent on you honey, but I figured you'd want this"

What he gave me, was a pile of three photo albums, they were all empty, and I was surprised to see a brand new digital camera.

"The camera was a little costly, but sweetheart, you're only young once, and I want you to be able to look back on these times, and remember them all, the good, the bad and even the ugly. Because, once you get older, you'll be surprised to learn that, everything you've gone through, or haven't done, is what shapes you into the beautiful young woman. The greatest gift and honor, is having you for a daughter*" when I blinked, tears fell down my eyes, this was the most he's ever shown me his emotions like this. Placing the gifts aside, I leaned over and pulled him into a tight hug, squeezing my eyes shut tightly when I felt my Dad's arms wrap tightly around me as well.

"I love you so much Kiddo, adopting you was the best thing I could have ever done" a sob escaped my lips, as I buried my face in his shoulder, I could feel my tears and snot leak into his shirt, but Dad didn't say anything. He just held me, rubbing soothing circles in my back, the way he used to when I was little.

When I managed to calm down, I laughed when I saw his shirt and felt bad. I saw him try to hide his grimace, but I saw it, but he didn't say anything about it. He just stood, kissed the top of my head and walked out, only to pause in the doorway.

"Emmett's coming over soon, to pick you up for school" I nodded.

Even though he could have, Emmett decided to stay in Forks, because I was still in school. Charlie was a little surprised at this, but Emmett told Charlie that, even though he plans to go to college, he wants to have a year off, to "soul search" I believe is the term, he used. He convinced Charlie he was trying to figure out, who he wanted to be, and how he wanted to be, I think I would have believed his thoughtfulness, if he hadn't been wearing a black T-Shirt that said "Orgasmic."

Also the fact that Emmett's had, oh, I don't know, nearly a hundred years, to "soul search."

Sighing, I got up and made my bed, putting my presents in a neat pile on my desk. I went to the shower, bag of toiletries in my hand, and took a quick hot shower. As I shampooed and then conditioned it, I knew Alice was going to be a problem, of today, no doubt the Pixie Princess knows that today happens to be my birthday. Great, "Barbie Hour" at the Cullen's tonight.

Ever since I had accepted Alice as one of my sisters, she has been trying, and failing to convince me to let her be my personal dresser. I've told her no on multiple occasions, and I even went as far as grounding Emmett, because I was never in the mood for sex. Then that, caused Emmett to have a go at Alice. What happens is this, I get so tired from thwarting Alice off, that when Emmett want's sex, I'm too tired, meaning he doesn't get any, meaning he and Alice had an all out screaming match.

Emmett won.

So now, if Alice tries to interfere with my clothes, Emmett doesn't get any, which then snowballs into Emmett and Alice's new rivalry, which means they have each other to distract, as I get my peace.

I think it's pretty funny, all things considering.

Getting out, I wrapped a towel around myself, and scurried to my bedroom.

Looking through my clothes, I groaned when all I saw was a pair of my favorite work out shorts, and matching top. That's right, I forgot to wash my clothes last night, Emmett…was…um…distracting me…

"Dammit Emmett" I muttered.

"What did I do?" I squealed, twisting around, only to find my boyfriend on my bed, reading my book.

"You know, I can see why you like Robin Hood so much. It's pretty good" I scowled, but kept my mouth shut.

"What?" I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fuck it, I'm wearing this" I muttered to myself, grabbing the shorts and tank top. Getting dressed, I was ecstatic to find I had panties and a bra to wear. As I was towel drying my hair, I heard a low growl behind me and looked to see Emmett staring at my ass.

"Oh no, you mister, are grounded" I scold. His eyes popped out,

"What did I do?" he cried, I rolled my eyes and turned to my mirror, brushing the wet tangles out of my hair.

"You made me forget to wash my clothes, all I have is this to wear to school thanks to you" at this, he growled again and I rolled my eyes. I love Emmett, I do, I just hate that I don't have the ability to do multiple things at once like he can.

From behind me, I saw Emmett's reflection disappear, only to re appear moments later, with clothes in his hands.

"I will not, allow any other male to see you like that. You're mine Izzy, and I'm a selfish bastard" I grinned, looking to see the clothes he got, were the complete opposite of mine. Since I wore tight, spandex shorts and a matching spaghetti strapped top, he had a ridiculously baggy shirt, and matching cargo pants. I smirked, knowing the clothes were his. Rolling my eyes, I pulled his clothes over my work out ones, it didn't miss my attention the way he eye fucked me. The shirt was huge, and fell almost to my knees, and I was standing, while the pants fit me, so I guess the cargos are in my size. That, or they're the ones I left in the drawer he kept, specifically for me.

That was another thing, we each had a drawer for the other, in our houses. Granted, Emmett's drawer for me, was more spacious, and I had more clothes over there, but he had one and had a few things in mine. Charlie didn't seem to notice, that or he didn't want to say anything, as I would sometimes wash Em's clothes with mine. I can tell though, he's going to sit me down one of these days, and make me talk about the relationship between me and my Man-Pirefriend.

Shaking the thoughts from my mind, I grinned when I saw my combat boots. Ever since I found them in my special chest back in Phoenix, I couldn't stop wearing them. Jasper was grinning like an idiot, when he saw me wearing them.

We fist bumped.

* * *

Getting my parka, and knapsack, I followed Emmett downstairs and to the kitchen. I could tell Charlie was already gone.

"So, about your birthday, what do you want to do?" turning, I saw Em, sitting at the kitchen table, rolling a roll of duct tape between his hands. _Where did he get that? _I wondered.

"Honestly, I just want something quiet, staying at your place or mine, order Chinese, have some ice cream and watch _Robin Hood_. Why?" a small grimace showed before it disappeared again. He stood and, grabbing my hand, led me to his Jeep.

He opened the door, before picking me up easily, and set me in the seat. Closing my door, he used his vamp speed to get to the other side, and into the driver seat.

"Just know, I love you Snowflake, so much, you are the apple of my eye, the sunshine of my life, the reason for my existence-" I held a hand up, raising an eyebrow at his nervous look.

"Just spit it out Em" he nodded, before swallowing venom.

"Alicewantstothrowyouabirthdaypartyitriedtostopher butshewouldn'tlistentomei'msosorryiloveyousomuchIz zy" sighing, I shook my head. All I got from that was, Alice, so I knew there was going to be trouble, also the words, birthday party, tried, wouldn't and I love you. Just from those words I caught, I had an idea of what happened. Alice want's to throw me a party, Emmett tried to stop her, she won't listen-surprise, surprise-and that he loves me, because he thinks by saying that will earn him points for failing to stop the Pixie Princess.

"Em, honey it's fine. If Alice does something I don't like, I'll just ground her for a month. Anyways, I love you too, but Em, it's fine, I'll talk to her" I said, smiling at him gently. Scooting over closer to him, I managed to climb onto his lap, straddling him, despite him still driving. I knew I was safe, for one, Emmett and I are mate's, and two, he's a badass driver, I drove with him once on an abandoned road, and lets just say, Paul Walker and Vin Diesel have nothing on my Man-Pire.

"Well, looks like you'll be having that talk with her sooner than you think" he said, pulling me out of my musings. Looking up, I blinked, to see an amused grin on his face, as he looked over my shoulder. Turning as far back as my body would allow, I saw Alice, sitting on the hood of Edward's Volvo, grinning hugely and bouncing slightly. Sighing, I turned back to face Emmett, and leaned forward, wrapping my arms around his neck, his arms immediately going around me waist.

I leaned in and kissed him, savoring the sweet and spicy tang that is only Emmett. His tongue licked my bottom lip, as my mouth parted for him immediately. I moaned as I registered his hands, massaging the skin covering my hip bones, from underneath my shirt and jacket. We pulled away, when a loud tapping interrupted us, I glared with as much ire as I could, staring at the Pixie Princess as harshly as I could.

"Cock blocker" I practically growled, knowing perfectly well she can hear me. Emmett growled, causing me to look back at him.

"Mine" he whispered, before he started sucking on my neck. I let out a whimper, knowing he was marking me, the only way he can, for now. We kissed one last time, before I was practically dragged out of the jeep, by an annoyed Pixie Princess.

"Give me her bag" she demanded, stretching her hand out to her brother. He sighed, keeping his dark eyes locked on mine, I licked my lips, causing him to let out a low growl. Next thing I know, Edward is standing in front of me, giving me a glare.

"Please stop antagonizing him, his images for the things he plans for you, makes me want to retch" I rolled my eyes, unaffected by his annoyance.

"You're just pissed Rosalie isn't giving you any, that's what happens when you wrestle your brother, wearing a Calvin Kline shirt" I told him, he glared before huffing and turning his back on me. Causing me to stick my tongue out at him.

"Izzy!" turning, I squealed to see Angie running up to me.

"Baby!" I yelled,

"Mon Ami!"

As we ran to each other, I practically felt the world slipping into a field of roses, and daisies, as we ran to each other, the hoemance between us palpable. As we met in the middle, we embraced in a dramatic fashion, before letting go.

"I've missed you! God you look hot" I said, looking over my best human friend. She smirked, Angie and her mother had been gone the whole past week, visiting her sick aunt or whatever. Apparently her aunt is a fashionista, Angie's hair was a lot more shiny, and silky too. She had on a pair of low rise jeans, with a matching dark blue jean jacket. Her face was cleared of any and all acne and she even ditched the glasses.

If I were into pussies, I'd definitely jump Angie, of if I were a man.

"Damn Angie, I kind of wish I were a guy right now" A graceful blush, graced her cheeks. Giving her, what I like to call, apple cheeks.

"Aw, I feel so loved right now" she smirked, I smirked back at her.

Turning, I looked to see Emmett, just in time, waving goodbye, I waved enthusiastically, not stopping until the jeep turned the next corner and out of sight. Sighing, I turned again to see Angie holding a box, one that looked suspiciously like a birthday present.

"You didn't" I grinned. She nodded, her hair swaying with the movement.

"I did" she handed me the box.

Since we still had time before class, I opened and gasped in absolute shock and happiness.

"Y-You got me Grimm season one!" I squealed loudly. This, caused some kids to look our way but I ignored them. I pulled the hot human girl into a tight hug and squeezed the hell out of her.

"Okay, I'm guessing you like the present?" I laughed.

"Now, I can finally get caught up with my shows, this is awesome!" It's true, I've sadly been behind on my shows, but now that I had the entire first season of Grimm, I couldn't wait to start it. I also had Psych season seven to catch up on as well. I still had to finish season one of Vampire Diaries, I don't have much hope for that show, but I can tell you, I'm on Team Damon, Stephan can go screw himself.

Feeling a dainty hand, I saw Alice giving me a hopeful look. She was holding a box timidly to me, I smiled and took it, just as the bell rang.

"Oh shit!" I muttered. I gave everyone a quick hug, before grabbing Angie's hand and dragging her to our next class.

Since Em, Rose Bush and Jay graduated last year, it was just me, Ali-Cat and Eddie as well as Angie.

I don't know how they did it, but I guess they had made it so I had all three of them in my classes, throughout the day. I had Angie in math, then in Spanish, I had Angie and Alice, in English I had Edward, lunch, then, in Biology I had Angie again, and then, in my free period, I had Edward and finally, in gym, I had all three of them. It was truly a welcoming thing.

The morning passed slowly, by the time lunch rolled around, I was so bored out of my mind, I perked up at the thought of opening Alice's present.

* * *

Entering the cafeteria, I looked to see the usual groups and cliques eating together. From where I stood, I saw Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, they seemed to be discussing something important. I looked away. I saw Tyler Crowley eyeing Lauren, as Mike Newton was eyeing Jessica.

That was another thing, Mike seemed to have snapped out of….whatever the fuck went wrong with him. I heard that, over the summer, he went to stay in California with some of his distant relatives, I hoped it did him some good, though I was never allowed to be alone with him, ever. I could also see Eric, though, when he and Angie looked to each other, they looked away just as quickly, and it made me wonder what happened.

Guess they decided to stay friends?

No matter, if Angie wanted to talk about it, she would bring it up, but I knew her well enough to know, she'll only bring it up when we're alone. I can't blame her, I'm the same way when it comes to me and Emmett.

Shaking my head, I linked arms with the black haired beauty and directed her to the lunch line. I didn't get any food, for one, I was planning to sneak over to the McDonald's they have here and get some nuggets. Since I was a good student, and we had longer lunches now. It also helped I had a free period, something I don't remember requesting. Something told me, Alice had something to do with it.

When Angie had her lunch, I steered her to our usual table. It was just us four, which was something we were all quite happy with. Since everyone else was annoying, or was too shallow to hold any kind of conversation, for long periods of time, that had nothing to do with sex, by the way. I laughed at the sight of Alice bouncing, her brother doing a horrible job of trying to keep her in place. Only Jasper seemed to have that ability.

We sat, and Alice practically pounced, in a figurative by taking my bag and grabbing my present from her, that I had yet to open shoved it in my hands. I grinned, showing a row of my teeth.

"Okay, I get the hint" I sighed. Shaking my head, I hid my grin as I opened the present and saw cloth.

"Why do I have a feeling this is a dress?" I asked rhetorically. Alice rolled her eyes and prodded me to pull it out.

Sighing, I did and was surprised by the fact that I love it.

It was a halter dress. Black spandex, with three layered ruffles, sewn in was a pink sash that had a matching pink bow*. In the box with it, were black nylon tights, and black ballet shoes.

"Thank you Alice, I love it, really" I told her, my voice going soft.

"Good, I was really scared you were going to hate it" my eyebrows furrowed, she would have seen my reaction right? Because of her visions…unless…she didn't see it, or she was trying to human it up for Angie, I'll go with my second theory, for now.

"Thank you" I nudged her with my foot, a warning in my eyes. She nodded, slowly and I had feeling my free period, won't be so free.

"What about me? When do I get to give you my present?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, I'll bite, give it" I demanded, holding a hand out. He grinned his crooked grin. I can see why Rosalie is so charmed by it, if I didn't have Emmett and Rosalie didn't have Eddie, I'd probably go for him…or not.

Silently, he handed me my present and once again, I was glad my mind was silent to him. Eddie seemed to get over his teen angst about me not being on his mind rape vibes, but he has grown accustomed to it, and learned the true value of a silent mind.

Opening the paper, I felt my eyes widen. It was a brand new sketch book, it even came with some supplies, like outlining pens, pencils, erasers, sharpeners, even some gel pens and colored pencils.

"I've seen some of your work through Emmett's mind, I have to say, I'm quite impressed. I thought you might like something to pass the time, should you get bored in class again" I snorted. Getting up, I put my things aside and went to hug my siblings. Yes, the Cullen's are my family, and I would never trade them for anything in the world.

"Thank you both, I love the presents and I love you" they also told me they love me and I went to sit down. I rested my head on Angie's shoulder and let my eyes close in peace, only for my phone to ring.

"_I wanna wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips, I wanna make you feel wanted. And I wanna call you mine wanna hold your hand forever and never let you forget it. Ya, I wanna make you feel wanted" _

I smiled, Em's ring tone.

"Hello, may I ask who's calling?" I grinned. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Angie fake vomiting. I grinned.

"Well, see, my name's Emmett Cullen, and I was wondering, if this is Izzy Swan's number?" I pretended to think about it.

"Hm…nope, sorry, this is her twin, Bella Swan" I had to bite my lip to keep myself from giggling.

"Oh, well in that case…I better hang up then" I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah, I guess you should, it was nice meeting you Emmett Cullen" I smiled,

"Like wise, Bella Swan"

Neither of us said anything, we just stayed on the line, listening to the other. Closing my eyes, I pictured us, laying in our field he showed me, with the waterfall roaring behind us, as I dip my legs into the water.

"Happy Birthday Baby, I love you Snowflake" I smiled softly,

"I love you too Em, I wish you were here" I heard his deep chuckle, it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. God, I love his laugh, it's the kind of laugh that makes you want to join in. Sighing in content, I just listened to his booming laughter.

"I know sweetheart, I know, the day's almost over and you have a free period, we can talk then okay?"

"Okay, I love you, but I have to go, lunch is nearly over"

"Alright, bye beautiful"

"Bye"

Hanging up, I pocketed my phone just as the bell rung. I sighed, and followed Angie to class.

When the day finally ended, after what felt like forever, I jumped up and practically ran to the girls locker room, switching from the school's gym clothes to Emmett's.

Hurriedly, I passed a giggling Angie and a knowing Alice and Edward as I pushed and shoved my way through the crowd.

When I saw his jeep, I perked up and started running, only to slow down when I saw him get out of the car. He had his arms open wide for me, enveloping me in his strong arms as I jumped into them, unable to resist the call of the mating pull.

"Finally" I breathed. I felt his body tremble with laughter. That was something I've noticed too lately, he's been laughing a lot more, and always seemed to have a smile on his face. Reluctantly, I pulled away so I could let my bag slip off my shoulders and placed it on the floor of the passenger's side floor. Grinning, I had an idea, something I had only been able to do a few times before this.

"Can I drive?" I asked. Em stared, his topaz eyes roaming my eyes and face, before he sighed and gave me a small smile.

"Alright, but be careful, I know how itchy your fingers get when you drive the Jeep" I whooped triumphantly. Snatching the keys from his hand, I kissed him before getting Em to lift me into the driver seat. I watched as he walked human pace, to the passenger side. I scooted the driver seat forward quite a bit and buckled myself up.

"You ready?" he asked. Turning to face him, I could see some anxiety in his eyes. I bit my bottom lip, Em knew how I liked to speed in vehicles, Em's jeep was no different. It also didn't help that there were times I couldn't control the power steering, not like he can at least. I may be half Vampire, but still…we hadn't been able to get that part of me to "awaken" as Carlisle tells me. All in all, this was killing Emmett, but because it made me happy, he was going to let me drive like a maniac in his Jeep. Biting my bottom lip, I sighed, and unbuckled.

"You don't want me to drive, do you?"

"No, it's just…what if something happens? What if you accidentally lose control of the steering? I don't want to sound like an asshole, but I know I will, because angel, your reflexes aren't like mine. If something happens, all I can do is grab you and try to take all the damage for you" He was right, he did sound like an asshole, but that wasn't the point. The point was that, if I were driving and something happened, he wanted to be able to save me and the jeep, or find an easier way to direct the jeep, somewhere safely.

Sighing, I crawled on his lap and kissed him softly. Pulling away, I blinked,

"You drive, I understand, your reasoning to protect me, I truly do. Besides, I don't feel like driving anymore. I'm tired, and I need a shower" At the word shower, he perked up instantly. He grinned mischievously before kissing my nose. He switched sides, so I was still on his lap, but we were both in the passenger side seat.

"We'll both drive, how about that?" he compromised.

"I like the sound of that"

Kitsunekit75: There you have it, Chapter One of Full Moon. Please, please, please tell me what you think of this. Did it sound good? Were there enough interactions for Izzy and the other characters, not just with Emmett? See, I want to stick to the pure, beautiful-not to mention HEALTHY-romance that is between Emmett and Izzy, but I don't want to cut her off from the other characters, like how Stephanie Meyer did in New Moon. I'm not saying that what she wrote was bad, it just felt like the only people she interacted with were Jacob, Edward, Alice and Charlie. I'm trying to keep the romance real and true, while adding in the fact that they're mates and obviously made for each other.

Okay, so the first * snowflake you saw. "The greatest gift and honor, is having you for a daughter" that is the line from Mulan, when she returns home to her family, with the gifts that the Emperor gave her, to prove her worth and honor as a member of the Fa family. I think that was the turning point in their relationship, as father and daughter, and I wanted something similar with Izzy and Charlie. Clearly he's going to show more emotion, but only when it's just the two of them. To me, it signifies that, no matter the fact that she's adopted or not, Izzy is Charlie's daughter, he raised, gave her a roof over her head, fed and dressed her. So, as we delve more into the history of her birth family, I also want to show just how deep their bond goes, as father and daughter, since we never got to see that with Charlie and Bella. Honestly, in New Moon, I never saw much of a father daughter connection, it felt more like, Charlie was her uncle, not her dad, and I really wanted it rooted that they are father and daughter, so there will be plenty of father daughter moments between Charlie and Izzy.

The second * snowflake, is when I was describing the dress Alice gave Izzy. That dress is actually the same exact style and description of the one I currently have in my closet. It's simple, yet elegant with a touch of cute to it. I thought, since Alice gives her a dress, I thought I'd base it off the one I own, since I really do love that dress, since I never get to wear it anywhere, it's too dressy to wear when outside. So I thought I'd throw that in there, just a little something for me.

Also, note the many nicknames Emmett has for Izzy, that is because, I hate that Edward, only called Bella, by her name and Love. I mean, Love is nice to hear, but that's all he calls her, he doesn't call her Honey, Sweetheart, Angel, Beautiful, and God forbid the prude one hundred year old virgin, Baby. The nicknames Emmett gives Izzy, are part of that rebellion, and they are also part of what I honestly believe of what Emmett thinks or feels for Izzy.

Plus, I'm just a nickname kind of girl. I love nicknames too, since I've been called many different nicknames my whole life, and I thought it would help show that the characters are real, give them a more emotional in-depth look into their souls. So, expect for Izzy to give plenty of nicknames for any other characters that will eventually join the story plot line.

Also, I will be updating once a week. I'm finally starting my Bella Peter story and I am on a roll, the first chapter for that will be up a week from today, along with the second chapter for Full Moon.

Last note, do I really need to tell you guys I don't own the Twilight series? I mean, I think it's pretty obvious that I don't, and I really don't want to have to say, "I don't own this" for every chapter, so I'm doing it for this chapter only.

My name is Kitsunekit75, or Kit for short and I DO NOT own the Twilight series, or any of it's characters, as well as any other material I will be using for the storyline, which includes, music, movies, T.V. shows, ect, ect.

Review or PM me of what you think! Don't hesitate to give me criticism, as long as it's not flaming, because if it is, I REFUSE to play that game with you, and will ignore you. If it helps the story and characters, than I will take it into thoughtful consideration. I want at least….5 reviews by next week!

Good night, and thank you for taking the time to read this, ridiculously long Author's Note.


	2. Chapter 2

The Birthday Part 2

By the time we got to my home, we had nearly two hours before Charlie would be home too. Emmett pulled into the driveway, and parked the car before turning off the ignition. We didn't sit in the jeep long, before we gathered my bag and got out and into the cold, I shivered. Em wrapped his arm around my shoulders, taking my key from me, the pineapple charm I had bought not too long ago, swung in the air. Emmett unlocked the front door, and we shuffled inside. We took our jackets off, and put it on the rack, then headed to my bedroom. I kicked my shoes and socks off, as well as taking the clothes Emmett brought me, leaving me in only my spandex top and shorts. From behind me, I heard a low growl.

Turning, I grinned when I saw Emmett's dark eyes locked on my body, eye fucking me for a good whole minute, as I gathered my toiletries. Going to my nightstand, I picked my brush up and quickly brushed my hair, since it had gotten so long, I had to constantly brush my hair.

For a split moment, I contemplated the pros and cons of having short hair again.

Shaking my head, I gathered my small bag, and a fluffy white towel. I smirked when I noticed Emmett failed to follow me.

"You know, I'm going to have some trouble reaching my back to wash. Maybe I should call Alice, or Rosalie. Knowing them, they'll happily scrub my back for me" My smirk grew when I heard Emmett's growl, and felt cold air lightly whip at my hair and clothes as my Manpire sped passed me to the bathroom.

I win!

Entering the bathroom, I took note that the water had been turned on, with Emmett sitting on the toilet. Chuckling to myself, I put my shampoo and conditioner on the edge of the tub with the loafer, and my body wash. I walked to Emmett and stood in front of him, nudging his legs to separate with my knees. He did as I silently instructed. Moving into the space of his legs, I felt a soft expression take over, as I ran my hands and fingers down his shoulders, past his vast, well preserved muscles to the edge of his shirt.

Blue eyes met onyx, I slowly lifted the hem of his shirt, never taking my eyes from his, he lifted his arms so I could pull it off him. He stood suddenly, forcing me to take a few steps back, he unbuttoned his pants and let them drop to the floor, stepping out of them.

I grinned, he's going commando.

He came up to me, and slowly, sensually, started lifting the hem of my tank top upwards. When he got the shirt passed my breasts, I lifted my arms, much like he did as he took the top off me. Then, instead of reaching for my bra, he got on his knees in front of me. I instinctively reached to grab his shoulders, as the stretchy material of my shorts, were slowly being pulled downwards. When the thin material got to my ankles, I stepped out of the shorts.

Emmett held onto my hips as I let him go and reached behind my back, and struggled two times, to unclip the bra. After the third time, I got it and let it slip easily from my shoulders and arms.

The way Emmett was looking at me, looked as if he were gazing upon something wondrous, in his eyes, all I can see is love, lust, adoration and devotion. His eyes never left mine as he slid my panties down, and I once again held his shoulders as I stepped out of them. I backed away as he picked our clothes off the floor and tossed them by the sink.

When he turned back to look at me, I gave him a soft smile, one he returned as his eyes raked my naked body.

"So beautiful…" his voice whispered. I closed my eyes, letting a small smile play along my lips.

The next thing I know, I'm being lifted off the ground, my legs automatically wrapping around his waist, as my arms go around his neck.

"Sweet angel, I'm going to pamper you okay? This, is one of the many gifts I have for you, and I want to do this for you Snowflake. Will you let me wash you?" I nodded once. He leaned down, capturing my lips with his, just as he stepped under the shower head. Hot water turned warm with Emmett holding onto me like this.

My body shivered deliciously, as Emmett shoved his tongue into my mouth, a low growl rumbling in his chest, as I let out drawn out moan. We stayed like this, wrapped up in each other while standing under the shower head, our tongues battling the oldest wars in history.

After a while, we pulled apart so I could breathe again. My breaths came out in deep, heavy breaths, my chest heaving against his.

Ever so slowly, he set me on my feet.

I watched him grab my shampoo bottle and squirted some of it into his capable hands. When his hands were lathered to an extent, he reached out to my hair, and gently scrubbed my hair and scalp. I moaned, his fingers masterfully massaging my scalp, _maybe I should ask him for a backrub,_ I thought to myself.

My eyes were shut tight, not just because I didn't want soap getting in my eyes, but because this was so relaxing, and calming, I practically whimpered when he stopped. I didn't open my eyes, but I knew he was grinning, especially since I could feel his body shake in laughter.

"Don't worry, I'm nowhere near done yet" I didn't say anything.

I heard him move around, I heard the snap of a cap being open and something being squirted. I could smell my Japanese cherry blossom body wash envelop my senses. It smelled so calming, peaceful, it took the feeling of something rough rubbing against my exposed skin.

"I'm just scrubbing your body" I nodded sluggishly.

As Emmett massaged and scrubbed my arms, he slowly worked his way up, from the tips of my fingers, up my arm, across my shoulders and chest, down my stomach and sides to my back. I grinned a tiny grin when he momentarily paused his washing of my lower back, to give my bum cheeks a quick squeeze. After that, he worked his way down, past my inner and outer thighs, to my knees, my calves, passed my ankles to the tips of my toes.

I heard more movement, and shivered when his hands gently grabbed me by my hips.

"I need you to take a step back angel. Don't worry, I won't let you fall" I nodded, doing as he asked of me.

Hot water battered against my upper back and neck, which Emmett then massaged all the soapy bubbles away, my eyes continued to lazily shut. This was so calming, I felt my body slump against Emmett's. When he was finished with my backside, he turned me gently, so my back was to his chest, as he continued massaging the front side of my body.

My nipples turned hard, and the mound between my legs was soaked, and not just from the shower water. I felt him go hard behind me, but neither of us said or did anything to continue this shower on a more sexual level. Emmett said this was all about me, and I guess he wanted to do this right, without it turning into sex, yet.

Once my body must've been completely clear of body wash, Em turned me around again to stand under the shower head, so he could wash the shampoo out of my hair. Once again, his mastery of scalp massaging, left me longing for a full body massage, I'd have to ask him for one when this was over.

He was thorough in his scrubbing, making sure there weren't any suds left over, to which I was grateful. I felt him wring my hair a few times, before removing his hands completely.

I whimpered.

"I just need to get conditioner, come here" he said softly, gently pulling me by my wrists. My body slumped against his once again, as he squirted conditioner in his hands. I leaned against him as he scrubbed the conditioner in my hair, the smell of cucumber and green tea filling my nostrils.

He led me to the shower head again, scrubbing, massaging, and this time, whispering sweet words of love and devotion in my ear. I had my arms wrapped around his neck, I could feel his erection, aligned perfectly with my dripping wet pussy, I rubbed my hips against his, an automatic reaction, which had him growling. The sound bounced off the bathroom walls, creating a slight echo.

"Snowflake, I'm trying really, really hard not to take you right here and now. Please…" his voice was begging, I bit my bottom lip, silently nodding.

With that said and done, I did my best to behave, though it was really, really, really fucking hard.

Soon though, when Em finished his thorough searching, he shut the water off, and pulled me against him, holding me tightly without crushing me. I buried my face in his chest and kissed him there. I felt one of his arms release me, only for a fluffy towel to be draped across my back and shoulders.

Opening my eyes, I watched him towel dry my body, occasionally he'd linger in his touches, or place soft kisses to my skin.

My body refused to stop shivering, but it wasn't because of the cold air.

After that, he wrapped the towel around my chest and torso, before wrapping one around his waist. He stepped out of the tub, and reached out for me, helping me to step out as well, before picking me up bridal style. I felt so calm and relaxed, that I felt my head roll backwards, so that my long hair swished and swayed with Emmett's every step.

He chuckled at that.

My gaze was half lidded, never leaving the ceiling, until I forced my head to roll so it at least rested against my Manpire's chest.

When we entered my room, he set me on the bed, and grabbed a smaller towel I hadn't noticed before, and began to towel dry my hair for me. He was so gentle, and sweet and perfect as he took care of me like this, only because it was my birthday. No, that's wrong, because we're mates, and we love each other and this is one of his ways of showing me, that he'll always take care of me, even if it means drying my hair for me.

After he was finished, I felt him grab the ends of my hair, and gently start brushing the wet tangles out of my hair. I felt bad, since my hair was so long now, almost going to my hips. Once again, the thought of cutting my hair short, ran through my mind, I wonder how short I would cut it this time?

Though, I had to admit, I loved the feel of the brush going through my long hair.

"_One of the greatest pleasures in the world, is the feeling of someone brushing your hair for you"_ Renee's voice ran through my mind. This was something she had said to me once, when I was a little girl, but, until now, I guess I never really believed her. Before now, no one but myself brushed my hair, truly I had been missing out.

The feeling was hypnotic, and made me want to sleep, even if all I had on was a towel, I didn't care, Emmett was with me, I'm safe with Emmett.

I'm not even sure when the brushing stopped, at least until I heard the sound of my dresser drawer opening. Opening my eyes slowly, I looked to see him pulling out a pair of jeans and a shirt in his size, before he pulled out a red spaghetti strapped top and a pair of light blue boot cut jeans. My eyebrows furrowed.

"I thought those were dirty…" my voice trailed tiredly. Emmett, once again, chuckled, the deep, throaty sounds brought a small smile to my lips.

"They were, while you were in school, I did your laundry, is that okay?"

I felt tears well in my eyes, I blinked and a few tears escaped.

"Aw, Snowflake, what's wrong?" he was on his knees, in front of me. I sniffed.

"Why are you so good to me? You did my laundry, you gave me the nicest shower I've ever had and even brushed my hair…you're too good to me…and I love you so much" I told him, just before I leaned forward, kissing him with all the love and adoration I felt for this Manpire, in my entire body. I know it's silly, to get so worked up about clean clothes, and a shower, but seriously, Emmett did all this for me, for my birthday and I love him, I love him so much that there are no words to describe what I'm currently feeling.

The sweetest things that Emmett does for me, no one really did for me growing up.

I've always heard it was the little things, that always mean the most, until now, I never understood that meaning.

Pulling away, I pressed our foreheads together, opening my eyes to Emmett's beautiful topaz ones.

"I love you" I whispered. Our heavy breaths filling the still silence, even though Em didn't need the air.

"I love you too Pepper, so fucking much"

* * *

After another few kisses, Emmett helped me get dressed, and even clipped my bra for me, that was my favorite part. It hurts having to reach back there sometimes.

I couldn't stop giggling, when he pulled out my converse, they were old and badly worn, needing duct tape to keep them together. I knew it bugged Alice that I had yet to throw my converse away, but I can't help it. Alice says they're gross, since they're covered in dirt and grime.

I say, they're beautiful, and covered in my love and affection.

If I didn't love my converse, why would I wear them every and anywhere?

I watched as he laced my shoes up for me, and finally, he walked to his drawer and pulled some things out.

"Okay, I know you hate me spending so much money on you, but, it's worth it sweetheart" I nodded, grabbing the first box. Opening the paper, I found the most beautiful four leaf clover charm. On each leaf, it had four tiny diamonds, that looked pretty real to me, with a silver stem and outlining around the edges, but in the very center of the clover, I saw a tiny inscription.

M

It was the only thing inscribed there, I looked up at Emmett curiously. He chuckled again, and smiled.

"Pepper, do you know what my last name was when I was a human?" I shut my eyes and looked back, I knew it was an Irish, or Celtic name. Opening my eyes again, I gave a sheepish grin and shrugged.

"McCarty….Emmett Christian McCarty…that was my name. That clover, including the M inscription, is the McCarty family crest. Since you're my mate, I want you to have it, I want others to see you are mine, and only mine" as he said this, he fastened the chocker around my neck. The clover lied comfortably against my collarbone and it didn't escape my attention, that Emmett looked ecstatic that I happily wore his family crest.

"What else did you get me?" I grinned. He smiled and handed me the second box.

"Shouldn't we wait to open these later?" I asked, he shook his head.

"Naw, we all agreed we'd separately get you presents, and then we would go into pairs to get your presents at a later time. That way, you get to open presents all day long, and you'll still have something to open at the party Alice is throwing you" I shook my head, letting out a snort.

"Let me guess, that's what the dress and shoes are for right?" he nodded not hiding his own grin.

I carefully ripped the paper, and opened the box.

In it, was three books, my eyes widened hugely.

They were books by Sarah Dessen, _Just Listen, _and _Along for the Ride, _then finally _Beauty-a re-telling of the story of Beauty and the Beast _by Robin McKinley_. _

I smiled, the books by Sarah Dessen were ones I have back in Phoenix, or Jacksonville, Florida, since that's where Phil and Renee had moved to during the summer. The _Beauty and the Beast_, was just a new copy of the one I have on my shelf. My old one was so badly damaged, I couldn't read it anymore, but I still kept it. Maybe I could put it in a museum.

Putting the books aside, I crawled onto Emmett's lap, loosely wrapping my arms around his neck, my legs resting on either side of his hips. He spread his legs, his hands gently settling on my hips.

We just sat like that on my bed, I'm not sure for how long, just watching the other, barely there smiles and soft looks exchanged. I scooted forward, until my entire torso was pressed against his and just laid the side of my head in the crook of his neck. I inhaled his scent, letting out a contented sigh and closed my eyes. Emmett rubbed soothing circles on my back, coaxing me into No Man's Land, you know, that feeling where you feel you're just on the edge of sleep, but you're still aware of what's happening around you. That's the feeling I usually get, when I'm cuddled with Emmett like this.

A few minutes later, I heard the sound of tires turning into the neighborhood, for the first time in a few days, about my…other half.

Ever since I "unlocked" my vampire side, I guess, I've noticed how my senses will occasionally catch things I normally wouldn't have. Before, my five senses were pretty good, but now, there will be times when I can hear a conversation, on the other side of the cafeteria at school. I can pinpoint different smells, and have been able to memorize some of the scents that belong to each Cullen family member.

Emmett smells like crepes, and blueberries and sunshine, if sunshine even has a scent.

Rosalie smells like a garden or assorted flowers, honey and an ocean breeze.

Eddie smells like a fruit basket, with something bitter, like dark chocolate.

Esme smells like an antique store, as well as wet earth, and fresh cut grass.

Jasper smells like hay, cinnamon and cigarette smoke.

Alice smells like a clothing store, shaved wood and cherries.

Carlisle smells like ink, paper and nature.

Then, there are the days, that are sensory overload, where everything becomes too much. On those days, everything is too bright, too loud, too much everything, the first time it happened, it scared Emmett and I couldn't stop crying. Then there are times, when I'd get a fever, or I'd throw up, and this happened a couple times in the past couple of months. Carlisle says, that my vampire side is fighting with my human self, and that, the reason for the sensory overload happens, is because my human mind and body can't take it. Happily, it hasn't happened in a couple of weeks, but if this keeps happening, I'm going to have to find a way to fully "unlock" my vampire side.

Mentally shaking my head, I caught a whiff of my father and grinned.

Charlie has his own scents as well, something spicy, like salsa, and as weird as it sounds, cherry blossoms. The first time I realized what it was, I couldn't stop laughing, causing Charlie to give me a strange look, but ignored my random burst of laughter.

I swore to never tell him, should it downgrade his manliness, and any respect I carry for the man.

My sight has improved and my memory is better than it used to be. I now have a photographic memory, which annoys Alice when I remind her I made no such promise to go on a shopping spree with her.

"Izzy, I'm home!" Charlie's voice rang through the house. Sighing, Em and I disentangled ourselves from each other and headed downstairs.

"Hey dad"

"Hi Charlie"

"Kids, oh, this was in the mail box for you Izzy" I walked to my father to see a few envelopes and saw two of them were from Ash and Kevin, and the other has no return address.

"Thanks Dad" I said, staring intently at the non-returnable envelope, like it held the secrets of the world.

Looking up, I saw Charlie and Emmett watching me, I huffed, placing my hands on my hips.

"What?" I asked, Charlie looked to the envelopes Ash and Kevin sent.

"Aren't you going to open them?" I rolled my eyes,

"Yeah, a little later" I told him, heading to my room quickly. Going straight to my desk drawer, I put the three envelopes in the drawer, and headed back to the living room. I smiled when I saw the men sitting on the couch, watching a football game with rapt attention.

Despite all the crap that went down last Spring, Charlie still loves Emmett, thinks of him as a hero for going with me to Phoenix to "save Ash" from her stalker. I think it was pretty brilliant, and happily, Charlie never brings it up, except for when he grounded me for the entire summer, and had yet to lift the punishment. To be fair, I do deserve it, after all, I just upped and left Charlie, even if it was for my protection, so now we have rules. As long as I'm home by nine 'O' clock on weekdays, ten 'O' clock weekends, it's pretty much a happy home, and if it's a happy home, then it's a healthy home.

"Oh, Izzy, you don't need to bother with dinner tonight, I'm ordering pizza. Emmett says they're throwing a little party for you at their house, and since it's the weekend, you can stay over if you want. As long, as you and Emmett sleep in different rooms" I blinked. Charlie was letting me sleep over?

Going back into the living room, I raised an eyebrow,

"Dad say what now?" I asked, he lowered the volume on the T.V. and looked up at me.

"It's just as I said. Emmett tells me he and his family are throwing a small birthday for you, and since it's the weekend, you're allowed to stay their, as long as you and Emmett sleep in different rooms. Okay?" I nodded slowly, before grinning and giving my father a hug.

"I love you dad" I whispered, though I knew Em could still hear me, he was sweet enough to look at the T.V.

"Love you too munchkin" I smiled, before pulling away and going upstairs.

Heading to the drawer, I pulled out the envelopes and furrowed my eyebrows. Shaking my head, I sat at the head of my bed, opening Ash's first and grinned.

The card had Snoopy on it, with Woodstock, it has a green background, as the two stand there holding hands. On the actual card, I smiled at Ash's familiar handwriting.

_"Hey Honey-Bunny,_ I _miss you girl!_ I _wish you were here with me, or me there with you,_ I _hope you have_ a _super special awesome birthday,_ I _can't believe you're 18 now! Lucky,_ I _won't turn 18 until February, anyways,_ I _hope it's_ a _good one, and call me later._

_-Love you, Ashlynn"_

In the card, was one hundred dollars, and it made me wonder where she got it. Shrugging, I put the card on my nightstand and opened Kevin's. It was a beautiful card, with glittery butterflies, while Ash may have a joker personality, Kevin is more serious, along with my sarcasm, we're a good team that balances each other out.

Opening it, I saw I had another one hundred dollars, I didn't worry too much about Kevin having the money. He's responsible, that and every summer, he goes to work on his Uncle's farm, he also gets paid to, for the effort he does.

_"Hey Izzy, Happy Birthday,_ I _hope you're doing well, and make sure to call Ash soon, she won't shut up about you. Anyways,_ I _hope you can find room on your bookshelf for whatever books you plan to buy now. Call me later._

_-Kevin"_

Like I said, responsible.

Placing Kevin's card on the nightstand, I looked to the final card. Reaching out, I realized that it was a bit heavier than Ash and Kevin's.

Just as I was about to open the envelope, my door opened revealing Emmett.

"Hey, you ready to go? Alice just called and won't shut up" sighing, I nodded and placed the envelope in my back pocket.

* * *

I grumbled lowly, keeping my arms crossed tightly across my chest. Before we left, Alice called me, demanding I wear the dress and heels, as well as make up and my hair. I put on the dress and shoes, and for hair, I just pulled my side fringes back with a simple rubber band, before adding a pink scrunchy I had found. I didn't feel like wearing the dress, I wanted to wear pants, but Alice, being the Pixie Princess she was, refused to budge. Under the dress though, since I couldn't find my tights, I just wore my work out shorts underneath.

"Don't worry, tonight, I'll help you out of that dress if you want" Em's voice in my ear, made me shiver, causing my hips to grind against Emmett's. I bit my bottom lip, he let out another groan, suddenly, I knew what I wanted from Emmett.

"How close to your place are we?" I asked, my voice a little breathy. Under my ass, I could feel his erection,

"Close, but not enough that they can hear us. Why?" turning in his lap, I pressed my chest to his, whispering in his ear.

"Pull over. Somewhere no other cars could see us" I felt him freeze for a moment, before the car jerked right. Looking out the driver side window, the darkened forest blurred all around us, as the rocky terrain made me wobble and occasionally jump.

The second he pulled the car to a stop and turned off the ignition, our hands turned into a fumbling mess as we worked on each other's clothes. Em got my shorts and panties to my knees, as I got his pants undone and unzipped. He arranged us so my back was on the driver seat, and he was towering over me, how he managed to do this in the jeep, I have no idea, I just know that he did it.

Next thing I know, Emmett shoved himself inside me, getting a hiss out of the both of us.

"So…warm….tight…._wet_" he growled, causing a kind of heat to spread in my lower abdomen, making me more wet than I already was. I whimpered as waves of pleasure engulfed my systems as Emmett started pounding into me. My body trembled, my eyes shut tightly as my breathing turned heavy, I could feel the peak of my high coming and I knew I was ready to cum.

"Ngh…Emmett….I'm…I'm not going to-" my gasp cut my words off, as I came. I saw stars, and for a brief moment, my ears popped from the deafening roar that came out of my Manpire, as his cool seed explodes inside me.

Forcing my eyes open, I looked upwards and saw Em giving me a soft look. Sitting up, I kept my eyes locked with his as I reached out for him and wrapped my arms around his neck. Kissing the side of his throat, I nuzzled the side of my face on his shoulder, smiling when his body rumbled with the sound of his purring. That was what I really loved most, the sound of his purring, it brought a feeling of safety and comfort to me.

Emmett once explained mates to me, that it's the males that purr, he doesn't know why, but he does know, from Edward, Jasper and Carlisle that their mates enjoy the sound, as do I. It's only when the males purr, that they know they've found their true mate, and it makes me so happy, that Emmett is mine, and mine alone. Good thing too, I've never been one to share what's mine, and Emmett is definitely mine.

We sat here, staying connected, neither of us wanting to part, until my phone rang. Sighing, I leaned back and reached into my bra and pulled out my phone.

Alice.

"Do you really want me to regret answering this phone? Because if you're about to say for me and Emmett to stop doing what we're doing, I'm going dump your favorite perfume down the toilet _again_" I emphasized my last word. Emmett smirked, before leaning down and started sucking on my neck,

"Give the phone to Emmett" she demanded.

"Um, A-Alice, he's a little busy right now….why don't I take-take a message!" I squealed, on my neck, I could feel his grin.

"Sounds like your busy too" she deadpanned, I frowned.

"Yeah, I am actually, so why did you even bother calling?" I grumbled. My stomach muscles clenched, as I felt Emmett's fingers slip under my dress, trailing their way to the edge of my bra.

"Because you have presents to open, as well as cake that Esme made for you especially, and I have a surprise for you~" she said that last part in a sing song voice. My free hand gripped Em's wrist, stopping him from rolling my nipple any further,

"Surprise, what surprise?" I questioned. She giggled, she freaking giggled.

"If you want to know so badly, disconnect from Emmett and get that sweet ass of yours to the house now" at Alice's words, I heard Jay laughing, Em let out a growl at his brother's laughter.

"Fuck" he muttered, before going back to nipping and sucking on my throat.

"Fuck, Em…" I moaned, though, the mood started to die when I heard Jay's laughter getting harder.

"You know sis, we can hear you two" Jay rasped, between each laugh, I smirked.

"Maybe you should record it, sell it as radio porn. Em and I would make loads of cash" I chuckled, at this, Emmett peeled away from my throat long enough to let out a laugh.

"Alright, fuck it, we're on our way" Emmett growled. Then, he took the phone from me and hung up, before-gently-stuffing it back in my bra.

When Emmett pulled out of me, I whimpered at the loss of contact, which caused Emmett to kiss me softly.

"I know, tonight I'll make it up to you" he whispered, I nodded, kissing him again before pulling up my shorts and panties. Fixing the skirt of my dress, I felt Emmett once again, miraculously switch us about so he was sitting in the drivers seat, and I was once again in his lap. Feeling a bit tired, I snuggled into my Manpire's chest before shutting my eyes, curling my legs underneath me, like a beached mermaid.

* * *

When I was jostled awake, Emmett was carrying me bridal style up the porch steps to his families home. Yawning, I stretched lazily in my boyfriends arms, arching my back and stretching my arms high above my head. I smiled when I heard him chuckling, turning in his arms, I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, knowing it wouldn't hurt him, tickle him, but not hurt him.

To my right, I heard the sound of a door opening and closing, and I felt eyes on me.

"She's asleep?" Alice demanded. I shook my head,

"I was" I said groggily.

"You tire her out bro?" Jay said, I could practically see his shit-eating grin. _He does love to joke about my sex life, doesn't he?_ I wondered to myself.

"Yep, I think she's ready for bed" Em's voice rumbled deep in his chest, I shook my head.

"No I'm not, I want my surprise, Alice said I can have it. I want cake" turning in Emmett's arms, I looked to see the room had been decorated with pretty lights hanging from the high vaulted ceiling. Emmett set me on my feet, and I was suddenly pulled into a hug, my sight covered by soft blonde hair.

"Rosie!" I squealed,

"Izzy, I missed you!" Rosalie Hale, is my best bitch, she and Angie are tied for second, while Ash takes the cake. I grinned, I missed her so much. Rosie and Eddie were always "busy" when I came over, and then she ended up going to Denali for a couple of days for reasons she had yet to tell me. We pulled apart, only for her to keep one arm around my shoulder, as I laid my head on her shoulder.

"Hey Izzy, how are you doing?" she asked, I shrugged.

"I'm really good" Jay chocked on his laughter.

"Oh, she's good alright, you should have heard the call she and Alice had" I rolled my eyes, before a Cheshire grin took over my face, letting my blonde sister go, I walked over to my blonde haired brother.

"Now Jay," I said, plopping into his lap,

"Remember I know a secret, one that pertains to your….hair situation…" he froze, I grinned. From the corner of my eye, I saw Eddie raise an eyebrow.

"Jasper, why are you translating _Alice in Wonderland_, into Chinese?" I smirked, happy to have some power of the God of War.

"That's between me and Jay, Eddie boy, how would you feel if I told you your brother-" Jay's hand clamped tightly over my lips, a playful glare on his face. I winked, wrenched his hand from my lips, and grinned toothily.

"It's okay Jay, I forgive you" I kissed his cheek and bounded to Emmett and Rosalie. From beside me, Carlisle and Esme had amused smiles on their faces.

"Shall we get the gift giving started?" Carlisle said. Everyone nodded, and the next thing I know, I'm sitting on the couch, sandwiched between Emmett and Rosalie with a huge stack of presents in front of me. Okay not really, more like a medium pile.

I grinned, unable to wait to rip the paper into shreds, to see what was in what. What really shocked me, was the biggest present, if I didn't know any better, I'd say it could hold a small person in it, and wasn't surprised to see it was from Emmett.

"You get to open that last baby" I nodded.

"Here, open this first, I didn't get to give this to you until now" it was from Rosalie, and I grinned. Shredding the paper, I saw it was a velvet box, the kind a man would use to propose to his girlfriend.

"Rosie, is there something you want to tell me?" I asked lightly. She only smiled before rolling her eyes.

"Yes, I want you to run away with me, we can elope in Vegas, and drive to Mexico for our honeymoon" she laughed, I grinned.

"Aw, my dream wedding, you know me so well Rosie Pie" I blew a kiss at her. Opening the velvet box, I blinked.

"Uh…a key…? What, to the house or something?" I looked at her, she rolled her eyes, something I realized she does a lot.

"No stupid, come with me" she said, grabbing my hand and towing me to the garage. I swung our hands as we walked, and she didn't seem to mind, I looked back to see the others following us and I looked back, just as we reached the garage door.

Rosie opened the door and walked to a car that had a cover on it.

"I found it not too long ago, I was looking for parts for Emmett's jeep, when I found it. After hearing you talk about one so much for so long, I knew it was perfect. I restored it to perfect, running condition, I even had it painted, shined, and everything. I have to say, I had so much fun working on this baby, and it was a real treat to work on it. So, all in all, Happy Birthday Izzy" with that said, I gaped at the car God before me.

"Is that…?" she nodded,

5...

4...

3...

2 …

1.…

"BUMBLEBEE!" I squealed, jumping up and down before running to the car. Shoving the key in the car door, I scrambled to get in the drivers seat and sighed,

"Aw…so much better than sex" I sighed happily.

"Hey!" Emmett called,

"I love you baby, but this is my child" I said, running my fingers lovingly over the interior. Ever since I saw _Transformers,_ I've always wanted my own Bumblebee, and I have one.

Rosie chuckled,

"I take it you love it?" I looked to her and nodded,

"I'm in love" I sighed, placing my hand over my chest.

Grinning, I got out of my new car, and followed everyone into the living room. I opened Jay's next, and was surprised when I saw it was an Ocarina,

"Emmett says you talk about them, and how you wanted one since you were a kid" I nodded appreciatively. Carlisle and Esme gave me first class tickets, to visit Renee and Jacksonville, Florida.

"Wow, thank you, I really appreciate this" they smiled and gave me a hug. Rosie and Eddie, both got me a new I-Pod with all my music from my old MP3 installed, as well as some new stuff, but from the same artists, they also got me speakers for my new I-Pod as well.

It was around this time, the present Emmett got me, started to move on it's own.

"Um…Emmett…what's in there?" I turned to look at him, but he was just grinning hugely, only shaking his head. I heard a gasp and looked to see Eddie, looking from Emmett, to me, to the box and back again. His expression was a mixture of horror and amusement, while Alice was trying not to laugh.

"Should I be worried?" I asked my Manpire.

"Naw, it's all good" he told me. I didn't exactly believe him, but I let it go, for now. _I just hope to God, there's nothing alive in there_, I thought to myself.

Alice and Jay gave me a three hundred dollar gift certificate to Barnes and Noble, as well as another three hundred dollars for just pure, spending money. I now had five hundred dollars, including what Ash and Kevin gave me. Alice also gave me one last box, and couldn't help but laugh at what was inside it.

Two new pairs of converse.

They are both black and white, but one pair is high tops, while the other pair goes to my knees. Looking up at Alice, i grinned, she winked back.

"Thank you, all, this was one of the greatest birthdays ever, and I truly mean it" I told them honestly. Emmett kissed my temple,

"Now, you get to open mine" I nodded, though I had to admit, I was scared to open it.

Getting up, I slowly moved towards it. As if sensing I was near, the box started to shake and rattle itself. Swallowing, I started to unwrap the paper, and opened the top of the box, and what I saw shocked the fucking hell out of me.

Out popped the smallest, most petite girl I'd ever met. She has long milk chocolate brown hair, a round face, with large grey eyes, and had the biggest, widest smile that would put the Cheshire cat to shame.

She wore a white T-shit that said,

**IZZY'S BIRTHDAY PRESENT**

In bold lettering.

"Izzy!" she laughed.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Ash…?"

"Hello Honey-Bunny~" she grinned.

"If, if you're here, then that means…" at that, the sound of knocking on the front door caused me to freeze.

"I'll get it" Alice chimed happily, giggling as she bounded to the front door. I watched as she opened the door, greeted whoever was on the other end, and brought him in.

"Kevin…?"

"Hey Izzy, Happy Birthday" he smirked.

"What…How….Why…?" I could feel my brain overload with questions, and I did something, I refuse to ever acknowledge.

I fainted.

* * *

Kitsunekit75: Nearly nine pages….my fingers hurt writing this….I hope you appreciate all the things I do for ya'll. Anyways, raise your hands if you didn't expect Ash and Kevin's appearance so early? I thought for sure they'd appear later on, but I thought it'd be hilarious for Ash's appearance, since I've always wondered what being a present would be like…

Anyways, I hope you guys liked this, and please let me know what you think in a PM or Review, because it means so much to me when you guys review. Not just Full Moon, but also Sunset, and my other stories, it really makes my day when I hear what you have to say or think about my writing. Also, I'm going to warn you now, when the wolves do eventually show themselves, I will be following canon. Meaning, Jake and Izzy will be hanging out, but it's strictly sibling feelings they feel for the other, but I will add some drama with Ash and one of the other wolves, not too sure who it will be, what will happen, or when, but lets just say, it'll be because of their short tempers Ash learns of the supernatural world.

I also have plans for Kevin. I'm not sure what those are just yet, but I know they will make you cry. Full Moon, will be more comedic than Sunset in some area's, while being more action packed in others.

I hope you guys liked it, and please, once again, tell me what you think. But if it turns into a flame, I _refuse_ to play that game with you. For one, it's childish and if I wanted to deal with children, I'd be volunteering at a Day Care. Two, it's disrespectful, not just to me, but to those who enjoy this fic, because they're taking time out of their days to read this, just as I am taking time out of my-lack of social-life to write this for you. The only reason, I am writing Full Moon, is because you guys asked me to, and I promised I would write it, but if you're just going to be hurtful, disrespectful dicks, then I will take Full Moon down. No joke, because I am so sick, of people flaming stories that happen to be very good, and I'm not trying to brag, but Full Moon, and Sunset, are fucking popular. This is a site for fun, and mindless entertainment, like T.V. and if you don't like Full Moon, or Sunset, or any of my other stories, then keep your thoughts to yourselves, because I don't want to hear-read-it, and I hate the idea that so many other writers are being flamed or hurt from thoughtless things. I'm sorry, I know this sounds harsh, but it's true, and I won't play that game with you. If it's helpful to the storyline, and to make it a better read, then yes, I'll read what you have to say, and take your suggestions into consideration, but if it's not, I won't call you out, but I will continue to write flaming rants, and I'm sure none of us want that. So, please, stop hurting, the writers, the readers and yourselves, stop flaming, and just try not to be dicks to each other.

Okay, I'm done, I just needed to get that out of my system.

Anyways, next up- Ash, Kevin and Izzy catch up, as well as giving Izzy one last surprise, also, what is inside that last envelope?


	3. Author's Note

AUTHOR NOTE

Hey guys, um, I have something I need to tell you. I'm sorry that this isn't what you were hoping for, but I'm currently working on revising and editing Sunset, because it's been bugging me and a lot of you guys keep getting confused, because I make so many changes and don't bother to clean them up. So, that's what I'm doing now.

I'm cleaning Sunset up, meaning, I'm doing the following:

Fixing wording mistakes.

Extending, or re-writing scenes.

Correcting my most popular mistake the your/you're since so many of you have told me about it.

Explaining Izzy's adoption history.

And many, many, more things as well.

So far, I have revised chapters 1-20. Now, not all of the chapters have had too many changes, mostly they were extensions of chapters/scenes, and editing my wording. I do plan to have Sunset edited and revised by soonish.

When I'm NOT working on Sunset, I will be working on Chapter's 3 and 4 of Full Moon, to make up for lack of updating. I just wanted to tell you guys this, so that way you can go back and see the changes yourself, especially if you don't really believe me. I also want you to know, I WILL NOT abandon Full Moon. I have so many plans and idea's for this story that it kills me to have myself only knowing what's happening. I promise to you readers, I will continue Full Moon, and I also have another special surprise as well.

The surprise is-

Izzy: Tell them and die *Background changes to that of death and destruction*

Kit: U-U-Um….yes-yes ma'am! *Curls into fetal position*

Izzy: Now that she's taken care of, I can assure you, the surprise will REMAIN a surprise. Also, when Chapter's 3 and 4 are updated, this Author Note will be taken down, so please do not review this.

Kit: How do you know so much about this?

Izzy: Because, I may be a fictional character, but you're the one who allowed me into your head, which by the way, it looks worse than your closet-"

Kit: OOOkaaaayyyyyyy, Now that Izzy has finally lost it *Side steps right hook* Izzy is in fact right about not reviewing the AN. Please, do not worry yourselves, do not worry over myself I know what I'm doing.

Izzy: Sure you do, and Ash WON'T be- *a ring of pineapple gets shoved in her mouth*

Kit: Okay, so long, farewell something, something, something adieu.


End file.
